And if I Do?
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: James didn't like Logan at first, because he enjoyed being the one out of the group that was good at math. When Logan came, he became the smart one. Now James was just the pretty one. Pre!BTR.


**A/N: Finally have my second James/Logan friendship fic! Takes place a couple of weeks after "A Little Deal" if you read that one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, and then something clever that I think is funny, but isn't.  
**

* * *

"And If I Do?"

James Diamond was used to having two best friends. Not three. It used to be the "Three Musketeers" and now it's not. It's…just four best friends. James just really wasn't sure how much he liked Logan at first. Sure, now he had a friend that was good in math, so he didn't have to worry about helping _both_ Kendall _and_ Carlos, but Logan was even _better_ than James at it. James _liked_ being the best of the group. Now, with Logan being the smart one, James was just the pretty one.

James' mom, Brooke Diamond, insisted one day, that since Kendall and Carlos were both spending time with their families, that James spend time at Logan's house, since she was far too busy at the moment. Knowing that she wasn't going to take no as an answer, James slumped his shoulders and reluctantly agreed, that yes, he should go spend time with Logan. Even though, he _really_ didn't want to.

"Hello? Oh! Hi James! What are you doing here?" Logan answered the door, and smiled widely at James, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and wasn't smiling.

"I uh…came here to you know…hang out. I guess," James muttered, and Logan's face lit up even more. Poor kid was oblivious to what James was really feeling.

"Okay, cool! You want some ice cream? We've got your favorite!" Logan stepped aside to let James in. James tentatively took a step inside, sighed just a tiny bit, and looked up with a smile plastered on his face. He was going to be an actor someday.

"Okay, cool." James needed new vocabulary. Logan started in towards the kitchen, and James noticed that the way Logan walked was very…un-cool. Yeah, James would always be the pretty one.

"So, why are you here? I mean, I love that you're here, but, you don't seem like you're very happy to be here and…uh, yeah," Logan stammered. James tried to quickly think of a lie.

"Well, Kendall and Carlos are busy with their families, and when I asked my mom if she wanted to hang out with me, she…sent me here with you. I mean, it's okay to hang out with you, but I really wanted to spend time with my mom…" That was more of a half-lie. Logan nodded in understanding.

"My dad did that sometimes. Here's your chocolate ice cream," Logan chirped as he handed James the cone. James took it with a small "thank you."

"So, what do you wanna do? We can go outside, we can go to my room, and we can watch Mighty Ducks in the living room…" Logan trailed off, leaving the decision to James, and James really considered it.

"We can go to your room, I guess." James really wanted to see Logan's room, because he had really only had a glimpse of it.

"Alright! Oh, um, we have to finish our ice cream first…" Logan blushed. James shrugged, and sat on the bar stool, at the island. Logan sat next to him on the other one.

"So, uh, how's school…for you?" Logan asked James. James stiffened slightly, because he _really_ didn't want Logan to ask that. It would sound to James like Logan was rubbing it in.

"I got a high A on the last math test." Logan's face contorted in excitement again.

"Me too! I love that I finally have a friend who's good at math! Uh, was that- um, that wasn't 'cool' was it?" Logan blushed again. James raised his eyebrows.

"It was…nerdy, but in a cool nerdy way." James was a big fan of being nice to people, even people he didn't like. He saw that as a flaw.

"Thanks. I just…you're the coolest friend I've ever had," Logan confessed sheepishly. James nearly rolled his eyes. It was like this kid was trying to make him feel guilty or something.

"You're the…smartest…friend I've ever had." Logan blushed even deeper than he had been. He wasn't really used to being called "the smartest." He was used to being called "annoying geeky weirdo." There was a huge difference.

"Cool! Okay, so, you've finished your ice cream, I'll just…yeah, okay, come on, I'll show you my room!…again!" Logan was hyper when it came to new friends. James followed Logan as he nearly _skipped_ to his room.

"So, I've got some action figures, or, we could play video games…" James forgot, Logan could play video games in his room.

"Cool…" James didn't really care. Logan held up two video games, letting James pick, so James just chose the right one.

"So, uh, do you know what Kendall and Carlos are doing with their families?" Logan asked James. James, for some reason, sort of snapped at that one.

"Why do you want to know? I bet you just want to feel smarter around them. You know, before you came along, _I_ was the smartest. At least, in math and reading I was. Do you always situate yourself so you just make someone else in a group feel left out? Do you do it on purpose?" Logan stared at him, in pure shock.

"I don't mean to…I…I just wanted to have some friends. I'll act stupid if you want me to! Uh, A squared plus B squared equals…D squared! See? I can be stupid!" James didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Whatever. Now, whenever Kendall and Carlos need help, they go to you instead of me." Logan looked down at his shoes.

"I'm not entirely too good at helping though. I mainly just do their work for them. I've seen you help Kendall. You're way better at it than I am." This pulled James back a bit, but he was still iffy.

"I'm also cooler than you. Prettier too." Logan nodded his agreement.

"I know. Plus, while I have an abnormal IQ, your EIQ is superior to mine." James didn't understand EIQ, but "superior" was a word he _did _know.

"What exactly is EIQ?" James asked. Logan finally looked up from his shoe, and shoved his glasses further up his nose.

"Well, I do better in academics, but when it comes to functioning and being around other people, well, you're a genius. EIG stands for Emotional Intelligence Quotient." James liked the sound of that.

"Oh. I guess that would make sense, with the teacher thing." Logan grinned widely at him.

"That's exactly why I thought of that. Man, there's finally another smart kid! See, I was the only one who wasn't threatened to be held back once or twice at my old school. That's why they hated me." Well, that's really sad, in a lot of ways.

"Okay then…I'm going to teach you to be a better EIQ person, or, whatever smart people say. Just _don't_ surpass me." Logan's face lit up for the millionth time that day. Then, he frowned.

"And if I do?" James considered that, then grinned.

"I'll still be handsomer than you." They both laughed. Finally, James was okay with having a kid who was, without a doubt, smarter than him, as a best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? Let me know, please! I'll be waiting. ;) Haha...  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
